


sapnap centric oneshots

by shsl_loser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Flower Crowns, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Miscommunication, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), basically tommy isnt having a great time and sapnap says yoink, dream and george being idiots and ignoring sap, sapnap and tubbo friendship supremacy, sapnap bribes techno to be his friend lol, sapnap has a bad day and eret fixes it, tags will be added when i get requests lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: there is a severe lack of sapnap in this fandom so i'm here to fix that problem
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Sapnap, Eret & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 358





	1. rules/requests

please send as little ship requests as possible, they make me uncomfortable, however, if you really want one i will write it.

i'll do just about anything as long as it's not smut - i'm ace and i can't write it lol

there will be absolutely no shipping of underaged characters, especially with adult characters!

i'll probably go back and update this lists if i get more requests? maybe

this work also doesn't have to be only sapnap centric! i don't mind centring around other characters as long as sapnap gets his fair share in the spotlight too lol

but anyways, request away!


	2. exiledinnit finds a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap, pretty bored one day decides to visit tommy in exile. he finds the boy good company but tommy's trauma becomes more obvious, and dream seems to want to keep sapnap far, _far_ away from logstedshire. sapnap has enough and runs away with tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a prompt from hqmystic, i hope i lived up to the prompt lol

it was a normal monday morning, and sapnap itched for something to do. everyone in el rapids was busy doing fuck knows what, and sapnap wasn't bored enough to stoop to the level of talking to _dream_.

what sapnap wanted was an adventure, an adventure it didn't seem like he'd get in any nation, not even the badlands. their whole schtick was pretty dull and overused. like, seriously guys, three other people hopped onto your idea before you even thought about it? you're not special for dragging out war?

sapnap shook himself from his thoughts. there was one place he could visit, one that would quench his boredom and piss of dream at the same time, an absolute win-win.

he could pay tommyinnit a visit for the first time in ages.

now, it wasn't like sapnap disliked the boy per se, they'd had a lot of fun together before the multiple wars took over the server, it's just that he wouldn't consider tommy a best friend. but, he was bored, and a friend's a friend, so he set out on his trek to logstedshire.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

turns out, tommy was a whole load of fun. though he seemed a little bit more reserved than usual, he was still cracking 'big man' jokes and had even dubbed sapnap 'big s' by the end of his visit. the two had splashed through lakes, climbed up trees and vibed in tnret. eventually, dream came and tommy got quiet. the masked man still unsettled sapnap, so he used that as an excuse to leave.

he tried to shake away the feeling of wrong. he knew what an asshole dream could be, and he wasn't sure about leaving tommy alone with the bastard.

an explosion sounded from behind him, and sapnap sprinted back in the direction of logstedshire, his heart pounding and adrenaline crashing through him. when he reached the mess of logs, he saw tommy standing over a hole with the charred remains of his stuff, and dream with a _(too tight, too tight, not okay)_ grip on tommy's shoulder.

"dream," he called. "what did you do?"

"whatever do you mean sapnap?" sapnap hated this. when dream's voice got mockingly sweet as he pretended to be in the right. "now why don't you run along and go back to el rapids. tommy and i are trying to have a conversation."

it definitely didn't look like a conversation, or at least a friendly one - tommy was subtly flinching away from dream's strong grasp and a murderous aura was radiating from the man.

sapnap hated the picture being painted right in from of him. he took a deep breath, before punching dream right in the centre of his stupid wooden mask. sapnap's knuckles bled and ached, but he didn't care, he'd never been the best at resisting impulses.

"c'mon tommy, let's go," sapnap breathed out, dragging along the boy who stood there, shellshocked.

they ran for what felt like miles.

"wh-where are we going?" tommy panted as they ran

"i'm taking you back to el rapids, we'll hide you there or some shit, nobody's gonna hurt you now toms,"

as he and tommy raced towards the home he had calved himself, sapnap questioned on how he'd hide tommy from dream and the rest of the smp alike, or how he'd explain this to karl, george and quackity.

but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was the boy clinging to his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does one end chapters? it left on a kinda unsatisfying end but ya boi doesn't know how to do endings


	3. eret's 'support sapnap' day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream, george and sapnap get into a little spat, sapnap seeks eret out for comfort, and eret makes it his mission to make sure sapnap feels better by the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is minion_senpai's request and i hope i did it justice because it's so cute
> 
> i took some creative liberties and set this in the l'manburg war for independence just after eret's betrayal

sapnap was not having a very good day. first of all, someone had eaten the last of his favourite cereal and he was stuck with raisin bran. _raisin bran_. then while doing personal training, he had slipped and scraped his knee, a minuscule injury but it still upset sapnap all the same. and then george decided to tease him by hiding his sword before training with dream and dream had gotten mad at him for being late. the last straw had been when he didn't even do well in training and dream had scolded him.

"i can't do this!" he wailed, tears slipping down his eyes and his sword clanging on the floor.

"what do you mean you can't do this?" a dangerous glint took over dream's eyes and his tone hardened. "sapnap we're in the middle of a war!"

"yeah," george piped in, quite unhelpfully, from where he'd been sitting on the sidelines. "what are you even upset about anyway?"

"i've just had a really bad day," sapnap sniffed.

"sapnap that isn't a good enough excuse! your bad days don't matter in the middle of a war!"

honestly, sapnap doesn't know how an argument even broke out, all he knew was that dream and george were yelling at him, and he was attempting to yell back, too upset to really do anything except let his voice pathetically crack the higher it raised.

eventually, he had had enough, and just turned on his heel and left. he was still crying like a _baby_ and he pretty much only had one place to go - eret's room.

eret had made it clear that he only saw dream, george and sapnap as a business transaction, but sapnap honestly didn't know where else to go.

he knocked on eret's door, and the man opened it up. sapnap couldn't see his eyes but could see the shock on his face as he took in sapnap's state. he quickly ushered sapnap inside.

"hey buddy," his voice was soft like he was talking to a child. _(but wasn't sapnap still a child? he was only nineteen)_. sapnap appreciated the notion. "what's wrong?"

"i don't want to talk about it," sapnap felt so childish, like a petulant toddler who refused help and ultimately made things worse for themself.

"alright, that's okay. do you want a distraction?" sapnap nodded.

eret filled with determination. he was gonna make this the best support sapnap day ever!

first, he took sapnap to the nether. sapnap loved adventure and action, and eret had a fun time watching sapnap hack his sword into blazes and withers. sapnap giggled, lighter than he was before, but not free from his bad emotions.

next, eret took him swimming. pure joy radiated from sapnap as he splashed around, even meeting a few dolphins. eret was certain the boy would slaughter them but he didn't.

finally, the two sat and watched the sunset together, sapnap idly swinging his legs back and forth. eret thought he looked like a kid, like he should. it was hard to remember most people fighting this war were younger than twenty-one.

sapnap skipped behind eret on his way home, making eret melt. when they opened the door home, they were met with worried and pacing dream and george.

"sapnap! oh thank god he was with you eret!" dream rushed towards sapnap and cupped his face. "i'm so sorry for what i said earlier sap. i'm sorry, it's okay to get overwhelmed alright?"

eret decided to take his leave, but not before pulling george to the side and sliding down his sunglasses to give him a glare. "take care of him, he's just a kid."


	4. a blaze and a piglin hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap had gotten used to being the only netherborn hybrid around, but then technoblade showed up with his fancy clothes and piglin features and sapnap knew he had to get to know him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by EchoMelon
> 
> this is set in a universe where the election/rebellion doesn't happen, techno just showed up one day and everyone went "aight okay"

sapnap was raised in the nether, raised with a low ceiling, glowstone lights and comforting heat swaddling him. he left the nether with two preteen boys declaring him their friend and bringing him to their strange little world where there was a sky and no ceiling, the light came from the sun and the most biting cold sapnap had ever felt.

as more and more people came to the land sapnap's friend dream owned, the more and more odd sapnap felt. as far as he could tell, nobody was from the nether. sure, there were other hybrids he could bond with, but what was the point if they didn't even come from his home world?

but that was when he showed up.

technoblade, with his lavish gold and fancy clothes, with his piglin features and subtle grunts and snorts.

sapnap wanted to become his friend.

unfortunately, the man had the social skills of a bag of rocks and many had warned sapnap that he should probably give up now. but sapnap was no quitter, and he knew the nether like the back of his own hand. he knew exactly what to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

turn out, extracting one of your rods wasn't as easy as sapnap had predicted, but you know what, it's fine!

he ground down the rod into a shiny powder that looked like a flame, and more specifically, was gold in colour.

he scouted out technoblade, who was with his siblings and unceremoniously shoved the blaze powder towards him.

techno let out an interesting snort, poking the powder with his finger.

"what do you want in return for it?" the piglin hybrid asked.

"your friendship!"

"eh, seems easy enough," techno shrugged, ignoring the surprised looks on his sibling's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so short, i didn't really know how to write this or what would be an appropriate point to end it?


	5. sapnap's lonely but his friends are idiots who don't notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap feels kinda lonely, so he goes to george and dream for affection. they ignore him. after a small breakdown in his room, the other two realize they're royally fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from AnotherTrashUser
> 
> sapnap has some bad thoughts in here and gets very insecure. this in no way reflects my actual view on sapnap

sapnap had been feeling lonely for a while now. it was like he was always the sidekick, always the third wheel, just the annoying addition to dream and george. it wasn't like he really contributed anything, all he was was some annoying kid they had to drag around and babysit.

remembering what his friends had told him about seeking them out whenever he got lonely or insecure, sapnap walked over to the living room, where dream and george had been watching a documentary together.

"hey guys-"

"shhh!" came the immediate response from the two men on the couch, and sapnap tried to ignore the pang that hit his heart. it wasn't their fault, they had no way of knowing sapnap needed them, but god, their response hurt so bad.

the boy turned away and returned to his room, trying to ignore the way his heart hurt. god, he was such a fucking baby. what other person had to hound their two friends because they were a little lonely? everyone else got along fine by themselves, what made sapnap so different? why was he like this?

sapnap couldn't take it anymore. he slid down the wall he was standing against and curled into a ball as he cried. he was so lonely. he wanted dream. he wanted george. he wanted a hug.

meanwhile, in the living room, dream and george had just realized what they had done. they'd turned away sapnap, who was probably upset by the tone of his voice.

dream and george looked at each other.

"fuck."

they decided to seek out their friend, maybe he was in his room? the closer they got to sapnap's door, the clearer they could hear their friend's sobbing. their hearts hurt.

they burst into his room, seeing sapnap with his face in his knees and his shoulders shaking.

"oh sapnap," dream breathed out, joining his friend on the floor. "it's okay, we're here now," he said, as george joined them.

"d-dream? george?" sapnap croaked out, lifting his head from his knees. his eyes were red and puffy and his face was blotchy.

"we're here," george reassured. "and i'm sorry we weren't earlier,"

"'s okay," sapnap reassured. "you're here now, aren't you? can i have a hug?"

"of course sapnap," george smiled and wrapped his arms around his younger friend. dream followed, essentially making a sapnap sandwich.

"thanks you guys," sapnap murmured sleepily, bunching up a fistful of dream's green hoody in his hand.

"'course sapnap," dream whispered, giving him a kiss on the top of his head when sapnap drifted off. "we'll make sure we never ignore you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short again, i really liked the prompt but i wasn't sure how to write it.


	6. tubbo and sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo and sapnap need to escape from the l'manburg war for a little bit, so they make flower crowns together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from Dumb_UWU_Whore

"and... done!" tubbo exclaimed, weaving the final few stalks of his flower crown together. he looked over at sapnap, who was a fair bit behind him in weaving.

"d'you need help?" he asked. the raven-haired male looked up. "oh, nah, i'm good, i wanna finish it myself so i can give it to you!"

with the two getting along like this together, you wouldn't think they were fighting a war against each other, but dream and wilbur had called the fighting off while they were making peace negotiations. it allowed the kids fighting to be, well, kids, even if it was only for a few days.

"i've finished," sapnap giggled, laying the poppy flower crown on tubbo's messy locks. "now crown me, i want my flowers!" the boy laughed.

"alright, alright!" tubbo smiled, placing the daisy crown on sapnap's hair. "hey it kinda looks like you have two bandanas!"

"sapnap with two brims," the boy chortled, smiling softly at his younger friend. "hey tubbo, do you think the fighting will ever stop?"

"i don't know big man," tubbo sighed, "i don't know."

"do you want to cloud gaze for a bit?"

the younger nodded, so the two laid back down on the grass and flowers, trying to ignore how they might never have a moment like this again. god, they were just kids. why did they agree to war, when all it ever did was rob their childhoods?

"tubbo?"

"yes, big man?"

"promise we'll always be friends, even after this war? i don't want to lose you,"

"i promise! no wait, i'll do you one better, i pinky promise" 

tubbo stuck his pinky out, the pale appendage meeting sapnap's tanner one.

"thanks, tubbo,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, i'm really sorry this is so short! i didn't have that much prompt to go off of so i didn't really know what to do


	7. an authors note, i'm sorry :( (important)

i've been getting hit with a lot of flashbacks and i'm trying to write as much as i can but it's just hard right now, please excuse the sort of slow updates. i'm sorry i couldn't be better but ptsd is a bitch


	8. requests closing (for now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kind words from last chapter, i'm doing a bit better mentally :)

i'm struggling to keep up with the oneshot books i have while also wanting to do other writing stuff? so if it's okay with my readers i'd like to put this book on a small hiatus while i get other stuff i'd like to do more out of the way?


	9. dream realizes he's lowkey a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream realizes he's fucked up after sapnap comes crying to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kind words the last few chapters! i'm doing a bit better now :)
> 
> requested by kalkiesoo, i'm so sorry it took so long!

"is it true dream? what you said? about only caring about the discs?"

dream turned to his younger friend, ready to roll his eyes at him and tell him not to worry about it. but he froze. sapnap was crying, huge, guttural sobs tearing out of his throat as he looked up at dream with a face like a kicked puppy. dream cursed. of course sapnap would get upset, the younger felt as though dream, george and bad were all he had left, and with what dream had said it would obviously leave him reeling.

"hey sappy," dream softened his tone for the boy, "i'm really sorry. i understand you're upset, but i didn't mean that the only thing in the world i cared for was the discs, i meant the discs were the only physical possessions i cared about. i love you and george and always will. shh sapnap, shh."

"please don't leave me, ever,"

"i won't, how could i ever leave someone as great as you? you're my sappitus nappitus, my sippy cup!"

sapnap giggled at the nicknames that had been lovingly coined for him, sniffling a little. dream's face became serious behind his masked.

"hey sapnap," he gently brushed the tears off of sapnap's face with his thumb. "i want to make it completely clear. i care about you so, so much, and the discs were an oversight on my part. i'm sorry, sappy."

"'s okay," sapnap mumbled, burying his face in the crook of dream's neck. "'m t'red," he added.

dream smiled. he missed this, missed when sapnap would be clingy and vulnerable. after the l'manburg war, it stopped, and dream could admit that it was his fault, pushing his roommates away, yet expecting them to come back with a single yell.

he rocked the boy in his arms. dream had fucked up and he was going to fix it. he promised. he loved sapnap and george too much for him to purposely hurt them.

he noticed sapnap was asleep. pressing a kiss to his hair, dream muttered a small "goodnight kiddo,"

he would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up as more of a drabble? i'm trying to get into habit of writing longer fics/chapters but i really struggle with it


	10. poly squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap, quackity and karl wouldn't call themselves romantics, but a picnic and flower crowns? that was heaven to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by hqmystic!
> 
> okay i usually hate shipping, but when it's canon i can make exceptions, and the poly squad has some really sweet interactions!

"c'mon babe, hurry up!"

it was unclear which one of the three boys had said that seeing as they were all high energy and were pretty much bouncing along right next to each other, nobody was falling behind, so the words just represented how excited the three were for their date.

picnics and flower crowns weren't something they did often, with all the war going around. the three lived in fear of what land would be destroyed that day and found it hard to escape to the little hill they usually held dates at.

at first, in the beginning of their relationship, where they struggled to communicate their wants and needs to each other, the three could just not find a date all of them enjoyed going on together.

sapnap enjoyed a date in nature, not particularly enjoying animals, but loving to climb trees or swim in lakes. the man craved adventure and his idea of a date solidified that.

however, karl enjoyed more mellow dates. despite being quite hyper and bouncy, he didn't enjoy climbing trees or swimming like sapnap did. he preferred to stay in by the fireplace and drink hot chocolate while watching a film.

but quackity despised that idea of a date, because he couldn't sit still through a film, oftentimes striking up commentary with sapnap, which in turn upset karl.

they were at a standstill.

it was when their relationship was at it's most strained that they found the hill.

all three had wanted to go on a walk to sort this out with each other and just... discovered it, simple as that.

the hill quickly became their new date spot. there was a tree for sapnap, and karl had had the idea of having a picnic under it. quackity also got ample time to talk without upsetting anyone. everyone was really happy with the arrangement, and it became routine.

and today they were finally getting to go to their special spot for the first time in ages. all three were running, skipping, bouncing, or some unholy combination of all three.

"sapnap! come try the cake i made!" karl giggled. quackity was already on his second slice. karl's cake was to die for.

"only if you try the sandwiches i slaved away to make!"

"sapnap it literally took you five minutes."

"slaved i say!"

the three giggled. then karl felt something being placed on his head. it was a flower crown, made of buttercups.

"aww, sappitus!" he giggled. sapnap blushed.

"wait, wait, i have something!" quackity presented his dandelion crown to sapnap, who gasped eagerly until quackity laid it on his hair.

"where's mine?" quackity pouted, crossing his arms, kinda like a toddler.

"dude i made it while you were scoffing cake," karl crowned quackity with azure bluets. they were the brunette's favourite flowers, and he loved to see his lovers wearing them.

"guys?" sapnap said. "i love you."

the other two's response was almost instantaneous.

"love you both too!"

"love you sappitus! love you karl!"


	11. 5 times someone noticed something off about sapnap & dream, and the one time they decided to do something about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ever since the l'manburg war, things have started to get a little... tense between dream and sapnap so to speak. it's not until phil joins the server that anyone does something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by DamnfanficWriter!
> 
> in my personal headcanons, dream becomes very manipulative (and lowkey abusive) towards sapnap and george starting from the l'manburg war. george becomes emotionally absent and complacent during that time, and sapnap externally functions the same, but often finds himself sad, nostalgic and hurting

1\. wilbur  
the first person to notice something was wilbur. it was one of those rare occasions where l'manburg had beat the dream team and dream had to call for a retreat. sapnap had been on the front lines, fighting tommy, and struggling. wilbur thinks he might have been injured, favouring his right ankle, and stumbling. if they weren't enemies in a war for the freedom of his nation, wilbur might've felt pity for the boy, but since they were and he did not, wilbur whispered to tommy to use that information in his favour, leaving dream to call a retreat. wilbur ignored the way dream held an iron grip on sapnap's wrist, who looked scared while he stumbled behind him. if it was going to win him this war, wilbur didn't care.

2\. eret  
after his betrayal, eret lived in the same quarters as the dream team. he hated it, being in such close proximity to them. but another thing he hated was his helplessness. he could hear dream yelling words of poison at george, or 'punishing' sapnap, or maybe even hitting one of them, from his room down the hall. every time he tried to help one of them, they insisted they were fine, and that dream wasn't normally like that, and he was just stressed. dream constantly reminded eret of his own personal failures. "you can't get anyone to help if nobody trusts you enough to get near them." eret hated that he was right.

3\. karl  
karl would like to think his lover trusted him. that's why he never mentioned the fingerprint bruises that littered sapnap's forearm, or the occasional bruising on his cheek. karl hoped that his fiance would come to him in his own time. but as the days passed, it was clear that he wouldn't. karl still didn't want to pry, these type of things were touchy, personal. so he busied himself with helping in the aftermath. karl would bandage and kiss all wounds his younger lover came home with. for now that's all he could do.

4\. quackity  
quackity hated feeling useless, but at this point, it's all he could feel. he wanted to know just who was hurting sapnap, and he wanted to punch them right in their jaw, scream at them, ask them how they ever thought doing what they did is okay. but he couldn't, because sapnap didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to say who did it, fumbling around for shitty excuses that even he had to know wouldn't work. you can only say you ran into a wall so many times before things get suspicious. fuck, quackity hated this.

5\. ghostbur  
even though he was dead, and most of the time didn't have a grasp of what was going on, ghostbur prided himself on the thought that he could make people feel better, handing out blue and soft-spoken words. recently he'd been handing out a lot of blue to sapnap, who looked sad every time he was around dream. ghostbur realised that was actually quite a common theme. maybe dream was upset and all his friends were sympathy sad? oh, he should hand out some blue to dream later! thoughts of sapnap on a battlefield terrified around dream flickered through his mind, but he pushed it down. it's better to forget after all.

+1. phil  
philza minecraft had only been in this godforsaken smp for a short while, but even in such a small amount of time, he noticed certain _things_ that worried him. mainly george and sapnap. the two seemed to mostly function fine, until dream showed up, and they'd.. shut down? george would become quiet and agree to pretty much everything dream says, and sapnap's eyes would flick around, watching dream's hands, dream's face, and for what, phil doesn't know.

but phil wasn't going to stand around and let it happen.

"hey, sapnap, is everything okay at home?" phil honestly felt stupid asking that question. the younger had no reason to trust him, and for all he knew sapnap was perfectly fine. what phil didn't know though, was it was at this point that the emotional dam sapnap had built for himself broke.

"n-no," the younger cried, bowing his head in an attempt to hide from phil's piercing gaze. "it's just dream- we thought he was stressed at first but he just wouldn't stop and i- he- i-"

"sapnap. sapnap. i need you to look at me. can you breathe for me? yeah breathe in, just like that, you're doing so well. you're okay sapnap. we can fix this. you don't live with dream anymore no? you have el rapids? i'm sure we could figure out something to get him away from you?"

phil was cut off by arms wrapping around his waist. "thank you so much, george and i would be so grateful."


End file.
